The present invention relates to a vehicle with multiple power source, and more particularly to a vehicle having an engine and an electric motor.
In view of the fact that the recent battery manufacturing technique can not provide a sufficient long life battery, conventional electro mobile can only supply with 2-3 hours of power source in its practical use. It is inconvenient that the electro mobile will stop in midway very often due to lack of power. Therefore, an additional break-down truck is required for drawing said electro mobile to the repair shop for charging. Furthermore, the use of the battery is impractical because it takes a long time to charge a battery. Although a spare battery can be used, it is also impractical due to the fact that the volume of the spare battery is too large and it occupied a substantical large space, with very high cost.
Briefly, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior electro mobile by providing a vehicle with multiple power source comprising an engine, an electric motor, a torque converter, a gear transmission, a solenoid operated clutch, a circuit controller, a starting motor, a mechanical brake, a battery, and a charger etc. The torque converter is disposed between the output shaft of the engine and the output shaft of the electric motor. The solenoid operated clutch is disposed on the output shaft of the electric motor adjacent to the torque converter for shifting power transmission between the output shaft of the engine and the output shaft of the electric motor.
The transmission is disposed on the output shaft of the electric motor adjacent to the solenoid operated clutch, and has an output shaft served as a wheel axle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with multiple power source that can be driven by either an engine or electric motor in order that when the power source of the electric motor is exhausted, the engine can be used to avoid midway stop of the vehicle. Both engine and electric motor can be used simultaneously in order to increase the driving force of the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions wherein reference is made to the accompanying drawings.